


Fisticuffs by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a prized fighter, Oliver faces many challenges in the ring, never in a million years did he think he'd face the biggest challenge of his life... for what could be his last fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisticuffs by madam_minnie

  
[Fisticuffs](viewstory.php?sid=4447) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: As a prized fighter, Oliver faces many challenges in the ring, never in a million years did he think he'd face the biggest challenge of his life... for what could be his last fight.  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Leaving Feast Characters:  Terrence Higgs, Oliver Wood  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 549 Read: 350  
Published: 05/03/2007 Updated: 05/03/2007 

Fisticuffs by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

The first in my new shiny [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/). Story based on prompt: [Fisticuffs](http://www.answers.com/topic/fisticuffs) (n) _A fistfight._

 

The dingy men's club heralded the prized fighters of the age. Muggle banners hung from the rafters depicting bouts won and cash prize awards for fights settled long ago. Standing in the center of the ring, awaiting the second of the **fisticuffs** for the evening, Oliver Wood bounced on the balls of his feet, stretching his arms and dancing about to keep the circulation flowing through his bruised and battered body.

His last combatant was twice his size and the price his ribs paid for that win would not be covered by any of the prize money he'd earned already. The lights flickered, the crowd muffled into the din as his opponent approached the ring.

His world spun on its axis as Terence approached; trademark smirk adorning those perfect, pink lips, the blonde locks pulled back into a thong at his nape. He had tried to keep him away from this place! The last place he wanted to see his lover was in the ring, especially in the ring at the opposite corner from his.

They had no time to exchange words as the muggle bell rang and their fists met in a series of meat-pounding punches. Terence weighed a half-stone more than Oliver and he packed much of it on the cannons he wielded as arms. When one of those cannons fired against one of Oliver's sore ribs, the former Gryffindor Keeper dropped to one knee, winded.

Terence took no pity on his lover as his fist connected with Oliver's jaw, sending him crashing against the canvas in a sickening thud. Every inch of Oliver's body was begging for him not to stand. _Take the winnings from the last match and sink into the canvas on this one._ His thoughts grew dim as his world went black just as Terence knelt at his feet, concern in his eyes.

When he woke, Oliver's body howled in pain. Hissing, he turned to find Terence asleep in a chair beside his hospital bed.

"What happened?" he asked, waking Terence when he spoke.

"I won," Terence replied unfolding his long, lithe body from the much-too small chair he sat in. Pouring water into a small glass, he helped Oliver sit up and brought the glass to his lips, tracing the lower lip with his fingertips.

"But why were you there?" Oliver rasped.

"You're not the only one allowed to make a living," Terence replied and set the glass on the bedstand before turning to look Oliver in the eye. "And to prove that you need to stop."

"Stop? I'm in fantastic shape," Oliver said with a groan.

"Your shape, luv is more than fantastic," Terence said, his eyes roaming over Oliver's bare chest and stomach to where the blanket covered his nakedness. "But your body needs rest."

"I won the first match," Oliver mumbled.

"And I knocked you on your arse," Terence answered.

"Speaking of arse," Oliver said trying to sit up, "mine is sore. Any chance you'd care to tend to it?"

"As soon as you're... up to it," Terrece replied and stroked Oliver through the thin cotton blanket. But first," he added, "you have to swear on your collection of Harry Potter trading cards that you'll not set foot in a boxing ring ever again."

Oliver shook his head, smiling. "I want a rematch."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4447>  



End file.
